Aya Drevis
Special Moves Neutral B - Pendant Aya places a pendant on the ground. Anyone who touches it triggers a soul that stuns to the touch. The duration of the stun depends on the opponent's weirdness. After the soul disappears, there's a three second cooldown before the pendant can spawn the soul again. Physical contact with the soul summons what appears to be a screaming lady, dealing 25% damage. The pendant can disappear after that creepy lady has been summoned or after 20 seconds. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare can also remove the pendant, and there can only be one on the field. Side B - The Flame Egg This move has three stages: #Fill up the lighter. If Aya gets hit, the move has to be restarted. #Throw oil. There can be two oil puddles at a time. An oil puddle behaves like Slippery Spill, having most of the same functions. Oil can be tossed on an enemy to slow his or her land speed for 10 seconds. #Throw the lighter. Once that phase is reached, the cycle restarts. Aiming the lighter to an oil puddle creates a 10 second fire that can't be removed by Nicolas Cage or Toon Wily. The flame does chain damage to anyone who makes contact with it. Aiming a lighter at an oiled enemy causes massive damage to him or her. The flame can also damage Aya herself. During the flame's duration, Aya can't use her side B again until after the flame disappears. Up B - Ogre Aya summons Ogre, who simply stands in place. If Aya gets knocked off the stage in any way, she reappears next to Ogre. Any enemy who attacks Ogre with a short-ranged move will receive damage instead... but he'll tolerate three seconds of refuge to the summoner (two for enemies). Enemy projectiles can also pass through Ogre. After 15 seconds, Ogre disappears, and he can be summoned again after 10 seconds. Down B - Mandrake This move covers a radius in an imaginary circle. Aya takes out a doll and a bucket (possibly) and the doll lets loose a piercing scream and creates an earthquake in the radius. A fast projectile can cancel the move. Final Smash - Magic Water Ogre appears again to show Aya his company's new product, the Magic Water. Aya can then use the magic water to KO one of three opponents. She gets a choice on who to KO before 5 seconds are up and a random decision is made. The opponent is then wiped from existance. K.O.s KO sound 1: Wha! KO sound 2: NYOOOOH! Star KO: NYOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Screen KO: Mada... Taunts Side taunt: a red *!* sign appears Up taunt: a grey *?* sign appears Down taunt: faints and then return to rise Victories/Lose Pose Victory 1: Walks away with Maria Victory 2: Dio kisses her on the forehead. Victory 3: Teleports with Ogre while doing "The Bro Pose", kinda like Frollo & Gaston or Toon Guile & Toon Bison. Lose: Falls on the ground bleeding Other Attacks TBA Character Description Aya is a good natured girl that truly loves her family. Despite of her father's morbid activities and affair she continually strives to think positively and try to live a normal life. Her father, however, won't allow Aya to go outside and mingle with the other kids in fear of physical danger, so her only companion in the house is her pet rabbit, Snowball. Even with the lack of a social life Aya maintains a cheerful attitude. It is noteworthy that despite witnessing things that are too horrific even for most adults or could drive one to insanity Aya is still able to keep a level head at a very tender age. She love for her parents is one of the driving forces in the game. It is shown in flashbacks that she is raised normally by her parents wholeheartedly, cementing her belief to love family to the end. Lack of outside life didn't hinder her maturity because of her parents' attention and constant care. This fact is what causes Aya to believe that her parents are genuinely good. Her devotion to both of her parents is what encouraged her to face tasks that are seemingly impossible for a girl her age to even consider undertaking. She would try everything in her power to save a loved one; even potential enemies. When the curse started, tormented spirits began to reanimate to relive their desperate last moments. Whenever faced by these spirits, Aya would help them to gain freedom at the cost of her safety. One incident showed Aya's compassion was when their maid, Maria, was betrayed and injured by her deranged father. Despite being hunted by the very same person, she mended her wounds and tried to help her. She has an uncanny talent to mend wounds much like Maria. In the true ending, though, Aya's real personality was shown. It was implied that Aya might have turned out to be what her father was when she grew up; a sociopathic murderer. The red book her father had been reading was shown in her possession, having picked it up after leaving their burning home. Operating a small clinic in the middle of a forest, she shows goodwill to 'patients' to lure them unexpectedly to be experimented upon. Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec Mei ling: Snake, have you ever heard of Mad Father? Snake: Yeah, I know... Snake: I'm getting sick of it actually. Mei ling: The poor little girl's had a such a hard life... Mei ling: Her father tried to kill her. Snake: ... Snake: Give me a break! Snake: I can relate to that... Snake: Her father at least loved her... Mei ling: Yeah.. Mei ling: She may look cute, but be careful... Mei ling: All that training she did has made her a super killer. Snake: I can relate to that... Mei ling: Uhh... yeah... Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia *Aya is the second RPG Maker character to not be in the Yume Nikki Universe, the second ones being Ib *She is the first character confirmed in 2013. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Mad Father Category:Wolf RPG Editor Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kid Category:Anti-Hero Category:People with Family Problems Category:Cute Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:German Category:Cults Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets